Yours
by WildSilence023
Summary: Devie oneshot. He once told her she was not something to be owned or possessed, and she told him she didn't mind because she always referred to him as 'my Doug' anyway. She's made it a point to tell him she was his instead.


**AN: **This is a short Devie oneshot only (trying to keep this pairing alive lol). I had this for awhile now, so I forgot the actual inspiration for this and why I have it.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Doug stared at Evie from across the dancefloor. As much as his true love loved to stay indoors, she knew how to be the life of the party whenever she did choose to go out, and she was exactly that right this moment. His eyes tracked her as she twirled and danced to the music. He smiled. She stood out among all the partygoers, though he may be admittedly biased.

"She's something, isn't she?" came a voice from behind him.

He looked to the side and saw one of the traveling princes - their visit to Auradon the reason for tonight's party - stand beside him. "Evie?" he asked, double checking who Prince Justin was referring to and it was indeed his blue-haired princess.

"Evie, that's her name?" The prince nodded approvingly, like he'd just acquired a fine piece of art. "We briefly met at the luncheon earlier… for us visiting royals," he added. "Quite beautiful."

_Oh, _Doug realized, _he's sizing me up. _It wouldn't be the first time a prince has made sure he stayed in his lane. Being bullied all his childhood by princes and princesses made him instantly look out for signs, and this clearly told him to back off Evie because this prince was going to make a move. "Yes, she's beautiful," he agreed. _And talented, kind, passionate, responsible, smart -_

"_Prince_ Justin," he extended his hand, "and you are?" He squared his shoulders and raised his head higher. That wasn't the answer he wanted from a commoner, but he couldn't let his manners slip.

"Doug." He shook the tense prince's hand.

"Well, Doug, why not make your opinion known to the beautiful lady?"

It was clearly a challenge: tall, handsome prince vs. thin, nerdy-looking commoner, who would get the girl? Doug contemplated about introducing himself fully, his relationship status in particular, but didn't want to cause a scene in case the prince didn't believe him (which was a large possibility).

Doug shrugged at the prince's question since he didn't want to continue the conversation any longer, though the latter took it as him not knowing how to talk to Evie. The prince patted him on the back as he stalked off, intending to win his prize.

"Hey, Evie," said Justin, wrapping an arm around Evie's shoulders which made her stop dancing.

"Hello, Your Highness," she looked up at him with a smile and unconsciously inched her face away from his.

"You dance beautifully."

"Thank you." She ducked out from his hold.

"Dance with me." It wasn't a request. He wrapped his arms around her and started swaying them gently.

She let go and took a step back. "I'm quite tired. Pardon me." _And your hands are clammy._

The prince took the slight in stride. He smirked at her, hoping to reel her in with his charm. "You see that man over there?"

Evie looked at where the prince was pointing at and she saw her Doug chatting with Jay.

"Doug, I believe is his name," he said, lips twisted in disgust.

She contained her frown. She had to give him the benefit of the doubt. She didn't insult her true love… yet. "Yeah? What about Doug?"

"Should I tell him to go home now? I think you're beautiful and exquisite, but," said the prince with a chuckle, head shaking, "Doug thinks the same."

"Huh? I would hope so!" she exclaimed. Really? There were still princes like this?

Evie furrowed her brows, then grabbed her left glove and took it off, revealing a sapphire engagement ring with an emerald and platinum band, "We're getting married!"

At the prince's stunned expression, Evie turned to her fiancé with a pout and extended her arm in his direction. He promptly rushed to her side and took her hand, whisking her away.

Jay chuckled when the couple reached him. "That was much better than me punching him in the face."

Doug laughed as well, hand still tight against Evie's. He didn't expect things to go that way, but he did find it just as funny.

"You knew?!" she slapped her free palm on Doug's chest, which made him laugh again.

"I didn't know he'd be so persistent?" he said, "though Jay…" he looked at his friend.

"I knew he wanted to nab you like a trophy," said Jay, "I offered to help if Doug wanted it."

"I walked in _with you_," said Evie, brown eyes locking in her fiancé's green ones.

Doug shrugged. "He must have only seen you, love." It was most likely fact at this point.

"His princely eyes were too blinded with all those bangs and sparkly crowns," Jay said, his pitch rising to imitate that of a woman's voice, but it came out hoarse.

Evie sighed and pocketed her glove in Doug's trouser pocket. "Remind me to cut all my left gloves by tomorrow, please." She now recalled Mal doing the same when she got engaged to Ben in order to display her ring. Why didn't she think of it earlier?

Doug kissed her temple in response. It didn't matter if she chose to display his ring or not, though he greatly appreciated it, because all that mattered was their love for each other and her choosing to spend her happily ever after with him. After all, a ring was just a piece of jewelry.

"I'm yours," said Evie. Unlike most couples she's encountered, Doug didn't say 'mine' or 'my' when referring to her. He once told her she was not something to be owned or possessed, and she told him she didn't mind because she always referred to him as 'my Doug' anyway. Ever since that conversation, she's made it a point to tell him she was his instead.

"And I'm yours."


End file.
